Echoes of the Past
by Fastestthingalive34
Summary: Fifty one years ago, Space Colony ARK: The Ultimate Life Form was created. Fifty one years ago, Space Colony ARK: His dearest friend was killed. Fifty one years later, Station Square: An unkown power will rise. Shadouge. Flames Welcome! R&R!
1. Prologue: Echoes of the Past

**-Fastestthingalive34 gives you: **Echoes of the Past: Prologue

**-Okay, here's the Prolog to my new story Echoes of the Past the original tital was Tale of the Ultimate Life Form But when I typed this I was all like, NOW WAY! I like this title better!..yeah so read and enjoy, and just so yall know it wont be updated for a very long time, like late spring early summerish...yeah. Just so ya know, the Prologue in is Shadow's POV.**

**-Disclaimer:**

**Me: I got Shadow to do the disclaimer for me!**

**Shadow:..why did I agree to this again?**

**Me: Cause if you don't I'll tell everyone your little secret about Rouge... You wouldn't want that now would ya?**

**Shadow: fastestthingalive34doesn'townSEGAoranyofit'scharacters!**

**Me: Well, I wish I did! SHADOW! GO COMPLAIN TO SEGA FOR ME! As for the rest of you, welcome to the world of Echoes of the Past...**

_

* * *

"Everything is about to change..."_

- Jin Kwon: LOST

_

* * *

_

_Fifty-one years ago...Space Colony ARK...ARK...ARK_

_If only that accident had never happened... then, maybe none of this would have ever happened...so many lives wouldn't have been tragically lost, loved ones, gone for ever, so far out of reach...reach...reach..._

_S__ome times... I don't even know why I was created...created...created... _

_But hardly any of this was my fault...no...not hardly, most of this was my fault...my fault... my fault... _

_If only I had never gone there in first place...place...place... _

_If only, but I know you can't change the past, and that is a lesson I have learned many times before...times before...times before..._

_First Maria, and now...you...you're gone...you're gone...you're gone... _

_I don't know if you're dead or alive, but I know that I may never see you again...again...again..._

_It's almost as though Death keeps on playing his foolish games with me, over and over agian, and I always loose over and over again...somehow...somehow...somehow..._

_I don't know where you are right know, but I'm determined to find you, believe me, I will never give up...give up...give up..._

_But first, I must battle with that matching pair of crimson red eyes, and hope...that there is something I can do__...do...do..._

_But there may be nothing...nothing...nothing..._

_the only thing I can do now...now...now..._

_is tell my story...story...story..._

_Before this all ends, and there wont be a story to tell anymore, they shall be nothing but echoes of the past...echoes of the past...echoes of the past..._

_

* * *

_

**-YAY!...okay, just review! and don't be counting on an update for quiet the longest time!**

**Shadow: She means it...**

**Me: Yeah I do! NOW GET BACK INTO THAT CAGE WHERE YOU BELONG!**

**Shadow: (eyes glow red) Yes master...**

**Me: Heh heh my evil plans are working!...(shifts eyes) I mean, you didn't see that! (runs away)**

**-Until next time mi amigos! **


	2. PROJECT: SHADOW

**-Fastestthingalive34 gives you: **Echos of the Past: Chapter One: PROJECT: SHADOW

**-I'm baaaack, and I updated a little sooner than I said I would! ISN'T THAT AWESOME!...no? I thought so! Ah well! And many thanks to Tommy Oliver Brachio Black for telling me how to post chapters when I was having trouble doing so! (It's a long story!) ****But anyways, I'm sure you're wanting to read this chapter! Sooooo... LIGHTS, CAMERA AND ACTION!**

**-Disclaimer: **

**Me: HIT IT SHADS!**

**Shadow: Never call me Shads again...**

**Me: HIT IT SHADS!**

**Shadow:...Fastestthingalive34 does not own SEGA or any of it's characters...**

_

* * *

"Memories are forever."_

_-_The Giver

**

* * *

**

_Fifty-One Years Ago: Space Colony ARK

* * *

_

23rd of May, 1943  
Entry: 02398  
Residence: Space Colony ARK  
Subject: Project SHADOW

_Project Shadow is in his early stages of development. I can see the changes beginning to take place in his system. His mind shall be pure, and he himself shall be immune to every and anything. I just pray that everything goes well and according to plan...for if it does not...then everything will be over, for myself, the ARK and the members of which it holds, and Maria...Maria...  
As I had previously entered, my granddaughter, Maria, is suffering from an illness known as NIDS (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrom) of which there is no known cure... I have strong faith that Shadow shall be able to help stop all of this...I pray...for Maria's sake, for she is far to young and beautiful to pass on to the next life just now...well...it is about time that I should go and check upon on Shadow...until next time...  
_

_Professor Gerald Robotnik

* * *

_

"So...this is the project that is supposed to collect those Chaos Emeralds for me?" asked a low, raspy voice.

This raspy voice came from a large, floating alien.

The monstrosity had deep black skin, almost scaley in a way. He had two large spikes sticking out of the corners of his head along with six small spikes on the top of his head. He had three, glowing red eyes that had black slits in the center, like snake eyes. He wore a fine maroon robe with golden shoulder plates to go along with it. And around his neck were slightly threatening chains with razors and gem stones at the end. This alien was the leader of Black Arms, or other wise known as, Black Doom.

An old man with a large white mustache, a white lab coat, black glasses, a maroon tee-shirt and tan pants stared up at the monster with frightful eyes as he backed up a little bit. This frightened professor was the world's one and only Professor Gerald Robotnik of the Space Colony ARK.

"Y-yes, b-but do not worry, I am sure that he shall become larger...After all, this is only his early stages of development!" Gerald chocked.

Black Doom glared at Gerald. "He had better...because you know what will happen if this little experiment of your's fails me..." he said as he rose one of his threatening razors before Gerald's eyes.

Gerald gulped. "Do not fear. I'm sure that Project Shadow will be the best of the best... You'll see!" he said.  
Black Doom turned his back to the old man and raised one, bone, scaly hand into the air.

"I hope you are correct professor..." Black Doom said as he slowly began to disappear into thin air.

Once Black Doom was completely out of sight, Gerald sighed and wiped his head with a white cloth that he pulled out from his pocket before turning to face a pod with filled with green liquid.

He smiled when he laid his eyes upon a small, slumbering hedgehog that was curled up at the bottom of the pod.

The hedgehog had midnight black fur along with crimson red stripes going down his forehead, quills, arms and legs. On his chest was a small patch of white fur. The hedgehog's ears were a little on the large side so the tops of them flopped down. This little creature was known as Project Shadow to everyone on ARK.

The creature's eyes slowly began to open as Gerald watched him.

Gerald smiled when he saw Shadow give out a little yawn and open his eyes to look up at the old professor.

"Why hello Shadow!" Gerald said, still with his bright smile. "How are we today?" he asked.

Shadow scratched his head with one of his gloved hands as he sat up.

"I'm good today." Shadow said in a very infant like voice. If you heard the voice you might think he was a five year old boy. "How is you?" he asked as he cocked his head to the right.

"I am very good Shadow, thank you for asking me!" Gerald said.

Shadow smiled as he looked around his surroundings.

The miniature experiment gasped a little when he saw what was surrounding him on all four sides. There were large machines everywhere, some looking like old computers while others looked like different kinds of kitchen appliances, all being a dark shade of silver. There were, bright, flashing, different colored lights and buttons. The screens of the computers had green lines that would bounce up and down, like a heart rate monitor. Behind the beaming old man in the center of Shadow's eye shot, were a pair of sliding doors, where you could see a bunch of men in white lab coats bustling and rustling about down hallways with a clip board in one hand and a pen in the other. The men occasionally bumped into each other, but they only ignored it and continued with their jobs. Shadow looked behind himself and saw a large window that looked directly out into space so you could see billions of stars shining near by.

Shadow was amazed by all of this and turned back to the professor who was watching Shadow very closely.

"This place is very big!" Shadow said happily as he put his hands against the glass of the pod and stood up.

Gerald nodded. "Yes it is, Shadow do you know what this place is called?" he asked.

Shadow looked around once more before looking back at Gerald with very confused looking ruby red eyes.

"Me, not knows what this place is called..." Shadow said as he drooped his ears even lower than they were before and hung his little head sadly.

Gerald laughed a little bit. "Oh Shadow, that is nothing to become sad over!" he said joyfully. "Why, this place is called The Space Colony ARK!" he said happily as he looked deeply into Shadow's crimson red eyes.

Shadow cocked his head. "The Base Coloee ARK?" he asked.

Gerald laughed. "No, no, no, Sp-ace Col-on-y ARK." he said, sounding out every word slowly and steadily so Shadow could understand.

"Oh! Space...Colony...ARK?" Shadow questioned.

"Very good! Well done!" Gerald said.

"I win!" Shadow said quickly and quite happily as he gave a little leap into the air.

Just then, a young man quickly stormed into the room.

"Professor!" The young man exclaimed, looking as though he was in a panic.

Both Shadow and Gerald turned their heads to the young man to see what was going on.

The man wasn't bad looking for his age. He had hair as red as an apple that went well with his currently pale skin. The man wore glasses with black rims so you were able to see his dark green eyes. He had a white lab coat that was now stained in what looked like some sort of green experimental liquid. Under his lab coat was a black tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was also wearing white, rubber gloves on his hands.

The man's face and eyes were filled with fear as he shook from head to toe. Obviously something had gone wrong.

Gerald folded his hands behind his back and casually laid his eyes upon the frightened, young man.

"Matthew, what ever is the matter?" The old man asked, perfectly calm.

The man took in a deep breath as he took out a clip board and a pen from behind his back.

"There has been a problem with Experiment 00667724 in the third room in sector B." the man choked.

"The problem rating?" Gerald asked.

"135, exorbitantly viperous!" the man retorted.

There was a very long pause.

"Direct me there immediately!" Gerald roared.

The man was taken aback.

"Uh...yes sir! Of course sir!" he said making a salute.

Gerald looked down at Shadow once more. "Listen Shadow, I'll be right back. I have some things that need to be taken care of right now. Okay?" Gerald said as he gave the hedgehog a slightly uncalm look.

Shadow nodded his head. "Okay!" he said assuringly.

Gerald turned around to walk away, but he was interrupted by Shadow.

"Hey!" Shadow called.

Gerald turned around. "Yes Shadow?" he asked patiently.

Shadow opened his mouth but no words came out. It almost seemed as though he forgot what he was going to say...

Gerald blinked. "Um...Shadow?" he questioned.

Shadow then snapped his mouth shut and quickly looked around, as though returning from a daze of some sort as young children sometimes do.

"Oh yeah!" the small ebony and crimson hedgehog began. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Prof. Gerald Robotnik!" Gerald said as he left the room, following the young man away.

Shadow sat down, crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"Gerbald Robootinmyknee..." Shadow said slowly, repeating the name several times under his breath. "Gerbald Robootinmyknee..." Shadow whispered one last time before pausing.

There was a long pause, until Shadow began to crack up.

"Gerbald Robootinmyknee?" Shadow laughed. "That's the silliest name evers!" he said, taking breaths between laughter and words.

Shadow continued laughing until he realized something and sat up. There were green bubbles coming out of his mouth when ever he spoke.

"Hmm..." Shadow said as he placed a hand on his chin.

Shadow then took a deep breath in, and let it out, making a large bubble appear.

"Wow!" Shadow squeaked happily as he watched the bubble drift to the top of the tank and pop.

The small hedgehog went into a fit of giggles as he blew bubbles over and over and over agian, each one floating to the top, and each one popping at the top.

Shadow was about to blow another one, until he realized something, there was a young, blonde haired girl standing in the door way, watching the small hedgehog play his child like game.

Shadow blinked twice before smiling brightly.

"Hi!" Shadow squeaked.

The girl cocked her head before looking around and opening the door, walking into the room that Shadow was in.

Shadow looked at the young girl for a minute, she looked no older than ten or eleven years old. She wore a blue dress that went down a little past her knees. She had gorgeous dirty-blonde hair that fell down just past her shoulders. The girl's face was filled with life as she stared at the ebony and crimson hedgehog with her beautiful, bright blue eyes.

Shadow, being the shy, little hedgehog that he was, was a little bit nervous to say anything to the young, newcomer, now the she was standing in his presence and not behind a large silver door, watching him.

"Hello." the girl greeted as she took a small step closer to Shadow's pod. "My name is Maria, who might you be?" the beautiful girl questioned as she cocked her head slightly to the left.

Shadow smiled brightly again, knowing that this girl was friendly and would do him no harm.

"Hello." Shadow began as he pressed his tiny face against the glass of the tube. "My name is...um...Shadow! Yeah...that's it, Shadow!" the hedgehog finished as he pulled himself away from the glass and watched as Maria stepped closer to him.

"Hello Shadow." Maria said happily with a bright smile.

Shadow smiled back before jumping up slightly.

"Hey! Hey! Wanna, wanna see something cool!?" the tiny project asked.

"Alright." Maria answered as she looked at the beaming Shadow with interest.

"Okays, watch and be...awesomed!" Shadow said as he took a step back and puffed out his little chest.

Maria blinked. "Awesomed? Is...that even a word?" Maria mumbled to herself. _'Oh, he must mean amazed.'_ she thought as she watched

Shadow puff out his chest a little more until his face began to turn blue.

"Um...Shadow?" Maria questioned, a little bit concerned about her grandfather's creation.

But suddenly Shadow let out the deep breath that he had been holding in for so long, and out of his mouth, came a large, green bubble.

Shadow and Maria smiled as they watched it float to the top of the tank.

Once the large floating object popped, Shadow fell onto his back, once again, in a fit of giggles.

"That was so cool!" Shadow said through breaths and laughter.

Maria smiled at him.

"Who taught you that Shadow?" Maria asked.

Shadow then stopped laughing, sat up and put a hand thoughtfully on his chin.

"Um...me thinks it was..." Shadow mumbled as he tried to remember who had taught him such a thing.

Maria blinked, slightly baffled that her genius of a grandfather had created an experiment with short term memory loss.

That was when it hit the tiny hero.

"Oh yes, I thought me that!" Shadow said as he pointed to himself proudly.

Maria smiled. "Well, you must be very smart if you taught yourself something like that!" she said happily.

"Yes, I am VERY smart! I am THIS smart!" Shadow said as he spread out his arms, as if to exaggerate how smart he was.

Maria place a hand over her mouth as she let out a small giggle.

"That's _very_ smart Shadow!" the girl said.

Shadow smirked. "Yes, it is." he said proudly.

Suddenly, the large metal doors slid open and Prof. Gerald walked in.

Maria turned around. "G-grandfather! I!" Maria began.

But Gerald only shook his head. "It is quiet alright Maria, but I think that it is about time that we let Shadow go back to sleep." he said gently.

Maria sighed. "Well, alright...Good-bye Shadow." she said as she made and exit from the room.

Shadow blinked and then looked up at Gerald.

"Where she go?" Shadow asked, staring at Gerald with his large, ruby eyes.

"Maria is going away for a little while. And I also think it's time for you to go back to sleep Shadow..." Gerald said.

Shadow let out a wide-mouthed yawn.

"Well...okay..." he said as he curled himself up into a little ball once again.

"Good...night..." Shadow mumbled as he drifted off into a deep sleep, a sleep of which he would not awaken from for another year's worth of time.

"Good night Shadow..." Gerald muttered as he placed his finger down on a large blue button before leaving the room.

* * *

_June 21, 1944: Space Colony ARK_

* * *

Gerald walked up to the pod that now with held a much larger, ebony hedgehog with crimson stripes.

The hedgehog had been moved into a different pod for he had out grown his other one. The Ultimate Life Form now lay on his back with his eyes closed, still in the slumber of which he had been in for more than a year.

"It is time to wake up Shadow..." Gerald muttered under his breath as he pushed his finger down on a glowing green button that was on the key board in front of Shadow's pod.

The blue liquid inside slowly began to drain out, as Shadow slowly began to awaken.

Once the azure liquid was gone, Shadow slowly began to open his eyes.

At first his vison was blurred.

_'What? What is this place?'_ The Ultimate thought to himself.

Shadow regained his vision and soon enough was darting his ruby red eyes from left to right, examining his surroundings.  
It looked just as the place of which had been in before.

Shadow then looked over at the professor who was closely examining Shadow.

_'Who is he?'_ Shadow thought.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep Shadow?" Gerald asked his creation.

_'Shadow? Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow blinked as he became engulfed in smokey-white steam.

_'W-what's happening to me?'_ Shadow thought as he heard a long hissing sound, followed by a long creek.

It was then when Shadow realized that the glass dome above him had opened up, like a door.

Soon the steam passed and Shadow was able to sit up and look at his creator in the eye and ask him his unanswered questions.

"Who are you? And...what is this place?..." was the first things that Shadow had said after his awakening, still being seated in his pod.

Gerald smiled. "This is the Space Colony ARK, and I am Prof. Gerald, your creator." he said.

* * *

After being told almost everything, besides the facts about Black Doom, Shadow got out of his pod and looked around once more.

"So...I am Shadow the Hedgehog...the Ultimate Life Form, created here on the Space Colony ARK, by you..." Shadow said as he turned to the professor. "Professor Gerald Robotnik..." he finished.

The old man nodded as he began to stroke his long, snow-white mustache. "That is all correct..." he said.

"Hmmmm..." Shadow thought aloud as he took one more look around before the doors slid open to revile a tall, blonde haired girl in a blue dress.

"Shadow...do you remember my granddaughter, Maria? You two have met before on one occasion..." Gerald said as he directed a hand towards Maria.

"Hello Shadow. Do you remember me?" Maria asked.

Shadow stared at the girl for a long time with an arched eyebrow.

_'Maria...'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

_Two weeks later: Space Colony ARK_

* * *

Shadow and Maria looked out a window into the deep depths of space, watching the earth in all of her beauty.

"So Shadow..." Maria began as she looked up at the dark hedgehog who had his arms crossed, never moving his gaze from the earth, even with the words of Maria.

"Yes?" Shadow asked.

"If we ever visited Earth, what do you think it would be like?" Maria asked, her beautiful blue eye focused on the dark hedgehog who still refused to make any eye contact at all.

"I believe that only people who have been there would know..." Shadow answered.

Maria had obviously ignored what Shadow had said.

"I wonder if I would be able to meet children my age! That would be fun, because it usually gets boring around here with no one to play with." Maria pretty much sighed in a dreamy manner, as if imagining herself being around other children.

Shadow closed his eyes. "Hmpf, I have no time for play, or to meet other people." he grunted.

Maria frowned at her hedgehog friend.

"But Shadow, don't you think you would like to meet other people your age?" she asked.

Shadow looked down at her. "You know just as well as I that I am unable to age." he said.

Once again Maria ignored him.

"You might even have the chance to fall in love and have children! Wouldn't that be nice?" Maria giggled. "And I could be the aunt!" she finished.

Shadow nearly cringed at the thought of settling down and starting a family, not when he had far more important businesses to take care of working for the Professor.

"I do not wish to fall in love or start a family." Shadow growled.

Maria frowned again. "Why not Shadow? I think you would make an excellent husband and father." she said.

"I think I'll pass, especially on the part of being a father..." he said.

There was a long, slightly uncomfortable pause.

"But still...You don't realize how badly I want to meet people my age or a little older at the very least..." Maria said sadly, breaking the silence.

Shadow frowned at her. He knew that Maria was a young girl, and it could ger boring to have no one around.

Shadow sighed. "Listen, I am sure that one day, the Professor is going to need me to go to earth. And when I do, I promise, I'll give it

my all to bring you there with me!" he said making a fist as he looked into Maria's eye which went from sadness to bursting with joy.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked.

"I really mean it." Shadow responded.

"Thank you Shadow!" Maria said as she flung her arms around the hedgehog, making him feel only slightly uncomfortable.

She then looked at him with a bright smile on her face before taking him by the hand.

"Come on Shadow, let's go see what's happening in the kitchen!" she said as she lead him away.

* * *

...But that was all so long ago, and little did Shadow know was that, he would never see the look of joy on the young girl's face ever again...

* * *

**-DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Okay yeah, the next chapter goes 51 years into the futuer (Sonic's time) whee! (And I would highly sugguest reading the fic: Forever in the Moonlight (It's a Shadouge fic!)**

**Shadow: (blushes) N-no! Don't read it!**

**Me: Yes read it it's amazing...well, the prologue anyways seeing that's the only chapter posted! AND I TAKE A LOT OF CREDIT FOR THAT STORY CAUSE I MADE UP A LOT OF IT! SO THERE!**

**-Until Next Time Mis Amigos!**


	3. Amethyst

**-FASTESTTHINGALIVE34 Gives You: **Echoes of the Past: Chapter Two: Amethyst

**-Hey guys! My updates are up and running properly again, only I would appreciate some more reviews sense so far I don't have too many. But anyways...LIGHTS, CAMERA, AND...ACTION!**

**-Disclaimer:**

**Me: (leans back in director's chair, puts on sunglasses and takes out mega phone.) Okay Shadow, tell the nice people what I do and don't own!**

**Shadow: (rolls eyes) Fastestthingalive34 does not own SEGA or any of it's characters, however, she does own Caroline, Mary, Miranda and Kelly...**

_

* * *

"Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of water to reflect upon yourself."_

-Sheik: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time_

* * *

_

_Fifty-One Years Later: Station Square_

_

* * *

_

Our favorite azure hedgehog hero ran through the busy streets of Station Square.

The first few days of summer were finally here.

The leafs on trees were pure and green, along with the freshly cut summer grass. The days were beautiful and every thing just seemed so perfect.

But suddenly the world renowned hero skidded to a dead stop. But this stop was due to a most importance, chili dogs.

Sonic smirked and licked his lips. "I guess I could use a mid afternoon break!" he said as he let out a low chuckle and sped off towards the restaurant from where he smelled the delicious food: The Amethyst Grill and Bar.

_

* * *

The Amethyst Grill and Bar

* * *

_

Sonic opened up the door to the restaurant.

A bell rang as the door creped open. Sonic knew that this place was new, for he had never seen it before. And believe him, when Sonic knows a place that sells chili dogs, he means he knows _every_ place that sells chili dogs.

Sonic looked around and he had to admit, this new place wasn't all too shabby.

The food place was dimly lit as the beautiful sounds of a tenor saxophone rang through out the whole little food stop. Sonic looked over and realized that a lavender echidna girl was playing the beautiful sounds. Behind her was a piano, a drum set and a guitar. The girl's beautiful sax skills made Sonic sigh slightly.

He then continued looking around. There were several mahogany wood tables, with deep brown, wooden chairs surrounding them, four per table. The wooden floor was waxed and new, as a light blue hawk-girl cleaned down the long, cobble stone bar at the other end of the restaurant.

"Hello!" Sonic said with a smile as he approached the bar tender.

The hawk smiled back. "May I help you?" she asked.

Now that Sonic was closer he was able to get a better look at the girl. The first thing that the blue blur thought of when he saw the girl was his old rival Jet, she was almost the spitting image of him, besides the fact that she was lacking the green feathers. The girl had light blue feathers, brown eyes, and the tips of her spikes, along with flame markings along her arms, were a deep shade of yellow. And of course, because she was a girl, her eyes were rounder and happier...and had other girl areas that Sonic was glad he did posses...The rims of her gloves were black with neon blue stripes going along the side, along with golden bracelets similar to Shadow's on both wrists. She wore a black tee-shirt with purple flames and deep blue jeans along with silver sandals.

"Um, yes, I would like four chili dogs please!" Sonic said as he took a seat at the bar.

"Comin' right up sir!" the hawk said as she took out a black pen, a lined piece of paper, and jotted something down before turning her back to Sonic.

Sonic looked over at the echidna girl who was now playing the blues.

She was a deep lavender, and also had brown eyes just as the hawk girl's. She wore a green belly shirt with thin straps, deep blue, baggy jeans, and black sneakers with neon blue lines going along the sides.

Sonic was becoming memorized by the music that the girl played until he heard a girl yell from the kitchen.

"NO WAY!" she yelled.

Sonic quickly turned his head to see what all of the commotion was about.

"COME ON MARY IT'S JUST TWO CHILI DOGS! YOU COOK TWO AND KELLY COOKS THE OTHER TWO!" the hawk girl roared.

The blue hero automatically knew the hawk had a shorter temper than you would think.

"NO WAY AM I COOKING A POOR ANIMAL THAT WAS FORCED TO BE SLAUGHTERED AGAINST IT'S OWN WILL!" yelled the same voice that Sonic had heard before.

"COOK IT!" The hawk roared.

"NEVER!" Yelled the girl.

Just then, an emerald green fox girl in an apron walked out of the kitchen.

"Stop fighting! If Mary doesn't want to cook the chili dogs, then I will, no sweat!" the fox girl said.

The hawk sighed. "Fine.." she said as she placed a hand on her head as she walked into the ladies room.

'_Talk about bad service...'_ Sonic thought to himself.

_

* * *

Twenty Minuets Later

* * *

_

Sonic was now finishing off his second chili dog.

'_Well, they may have bad service, but the food at this place is excellent!'_ Sonic thought to himself as he put the third chili dog into his mouth.

The lavender echidna was now swinging it with some jazz.

Just then, Sonic heard the bell ring.

He shifted his eyes back a little to see who it was. It was then when he realized it was his old crimson buddy Knuckles.

"Hey Knux!" Sonic greeted with a hand in the air.

Knuckles nodded. "Sonic..." he greeted as he took a seat next to his azure rival.

"What brings you to these neck of the woods?" Sonic asked as he watched Knuckles take a seat.

"Well..." Knuckles sighed. "I was on Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald, of course. I became distracted for a moment by the beautiful waterfall near by, and when I looked back, the Master Emerald was gone!" he said. "I'm sure it was that damn bat girl again." Knuckles growled angrily as he clenched his fist.

Sonic arched an eyebrow. "What makes ya so sure?" he asked.

Knuckles moved his amethyst eyes over to Sonic. "Because, it was the silhouette of a very...grown out woman." he said as a small trace of rose ran across his cheeks.

"Grown out?" Sonic questioned, half laughing.

"You know what I mean, don't push it blue boy..." Knuckles growled as he turned to face the blue hawk girl.

"May I help you sir?" the bar tender asked.

"Um...yeah, could I have some water?" Knuckles asked before for pausing for a second. "And some grapes if you have any..." he asked.

"Sure thing!" she said with a smile as she walked over to the kitchen window.

"So, Knuckles..." Sonic began.

"Hmm?" Knuckles questioned as he looked at Sonic's emerald green eyes.

Sonic put a smile on his face. "What have you been up to lately? Anything...interesting happen?" he asked.

Knuckles looked at Sonic as though he was some sort of moron.

"Did I not just explain what I've been doing lately to you?" he asked slowly.

Sonic frowned. "Oh...you mean that's like...all you _ever_ do?" he asked.

Knuckles was about to say something until there was a cry from the kitchen.

"MIRANDA I'M USING YOUR GRAPES CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE AROUND HERE WHO BRINGS SOME WITH YOU!" yelled the emerald green fox girl from the kitchen as she popped her head out the kitchen window.

It was then when Sonic realized something, the saxophone playing had...stopped...

Sonic looked over and realized that the lavender echidna was staring at Knuckles, almost in a dreamy manner as she still held her saxophone. It was as though she was trying to read behind the lines of the guardian, trying to figure him out with out even a word said.

Sonic wondered just how long the girl had been like this.

"Uh...MIRANDA?!" the fox called again.

The fox waited a second longer. When she got no response she shrugged and returned to her job.

"SUITE YOURSELF!" the girl cried.

Sonic then knew that the name of the echidna was Miranda.

The Blue Blur gave Knuckles a little nudge in the side as the hawk placed the food in front of him.

"Thank-- Huh?" Knuckles said as he felt a nudge in his side.

He then turned to see Sonic smiling devilishly at him.

Knuckles blinked. "Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic let out a low chuckle. "Hey Knux, I think that girl's checkin' ya out!" he said, still with his smile.

Knuckles arched an eyebrow. "What gir--" But Knuckles was cut off when Sonic grabbed the echidna's large head and turned it towards Miranda.

There was a pause.

"...girl..." Knuckles finished, slowly and quietly.

It was then when the lavender echidna noticed her new crimson admirer.

"Ah!" She gasped quickly as she blushed deeply and began to play again, hitting the wrong notes and being very off key.

Sonic chuckled again. "Well, Knux, seems as though you've got yourself a little fan gal! I knew you would someday, I mean, I've got Ames, and Tails _had _Cosmo, and--" But Sonic stopped when he realized Knuckles had left his seat and was now standing beside the saxophonist.

"Hi.." Knuckles greeted calmly.

The girl stopped play, and looked down, blushing madly.

"H-hello..." she whispered.

Knuckles gave her a warm smile.

"Mind if I join you?" asked the guardian.

Miranda paused, as if thinking about it, until she nodded quickly with out a word to be heard.

Knuckles then walked over and took a seat behind the drum set as he picked up the two drum sticks placed on the floor beside the drums.

Knuckles began to play a slow and steady beat, and soon enough, Miranda joined him. The two echidnas seemed to be memorized by each other's playing skills that they had forgotten about their surroundings, it was as if there was nothing around them but the two of them and the music.

Soon they stopped playing and looked at each other.

"The name's Knuckles." Knuckles said as he held out a hand.

Miranda smiled and shook it. "I'm Miranda..." she said.

* * *

Knuckles then returned to his seat beside his blue rival. 

Sonic blinked. "Wow Knux! Where'd you learn to play like that?" he asked.

Knuckles gave a small smiled as he looked down into his drink and began to stir it around a bit with his straw.

"My father taught me before he passed away..." Knuckles said.

"Oh..." Sonic said as he began to finish his last chili dog.

* * *

Sonic then began to pretty much yell out a bunch of inappropriate jokes. 

Sonic was bursting out into laughter. "Isn't that funny Knux?" Sonic asked.

But Knuckles had his head turned, he was gazing at Miranda, not caring very much about what Sonic had to say.

"Knux?" Sonic questioned.

The hero then jumped out of his seat and snapped his fingers in front of Knuckles' face a couple of times. But it had no effect, Knuckles was so memorized by this girl, that a waterfall of drool practically fell out of his mouth.

Sonic sighed. "Oh brother..." he said as he placed his hand on the side of his head.

* * *

Eventually Sonic was able to literally drag Knuckles out of The Amethyst Grill and Bar. 

Sonic placed his hands behind his head as Knuckles walked beside him with his arms crossed.

"Heh heh..." Sonic laughed.

Knuckles looked at his rival and arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Knuckles questioned.

Sonic looked at him and smiled. "You!" he said.

Knuckles pointed a gloved finger at himself. "Me?" he questioned. The crimson echidna's purples eye began to flare with anger. "And just what about me makes me a laughing stalk in your little world?" he growled.

Sonic gave Knuckles a devious smirk. "Acting like you don't know, eh?" he questioned.

"DON'T KNOW WHAT?!" Knuckles roared.

"You had a waterfall leaking out of your mouth of that echidna girl!" Sonic said as he broke out into laughter.

Knuckles automatically blushed. "I DID NOT!" he roared.

Sonic placed a hand on his stomach. "Yes you did my buddy, so don't give me that cocky temper of yours! Cause I'm smelling a wedding in the near future!" the blue hero said as he let out a roar of laughter.

Knuckles practically had steam bursting out the sides of his skull. "WHY YOU!" he growled as he made a grab for Sonic's throat. But Sonic's speedy reflexes quickly pulled him out of the way.

"HEY YOU! BLUE BOY!" roared a voice from afar.

Sonic and Knuckles stopped their little fight to see the bar tender storming towards them.

"YOU NEVER PAYED ME!" she roared.

Sonic's spikes and ears quickly sprinted up as he grinded his teeth together. Sonic quickly grabbed Knuckles by the wrist.

"Let's get outta here!" Sonic said as he sped off, Knuckles being dragged behind him.

"Huh?" Knuckles questioned.

_

* * *

Amethyst Grill and Bar

* * *

_

The bar tender then walked into the bar, slamming the door behind her.

The emerald green fox stood behind the bar cleaning off a cup with a white rag, the sound of door caused her to jump.

Miranda played some scales, when she heard the door slam she looked up.

"Did ya catch them Caroline?" Miranda asked.

The hawk girl, who's named seemed to be Caroline, clenched her fists. "I could if I wanted to, I can run at blue boy's speeds, only...I chose not to, because unlike I you, I know what my job is..." she growled.

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "What are ya sayin'?" she questioned.

Caroline crossed her arms and glared at Miranda. "You know just what I'm talking about! You were obsessing with the echidna that was just here." she said with a small smirk.

Miranda blushed. "Say's who?!" she questioned.

"Say's you!" said the green fox who was now sitting on the bar holding her knees.

She had taken off her apron so you could see her black sweat shirt that was unzipped down the middle so you could see an orange belly shirt and her dark blue jeans, along with her white sneakers with green lightning bolt markings along the sides.

"Kelly, when did I ever say that?" Miranda questioned.

The fox who seemed to be Kelly smirked. "You made it so obvious, you blushed and even played off key when he looked at you. You _never_ play off key Miranda..." Kelly said.

"Kelly does have a point, I had never heard you play so horribly in my life!" said a pale yellow fox who walked out of the kitchen, wiping off her hands with a white cloth before tossing it onto a near by table as she switched the sign on the wall that read: open and flipped it over so it said: closed.

Miranda frowned sadly. "Not you too Mary..." she said as she looked at the yellow fox as she approached the rest of the gang.

Mary wore a long sleeved, light blue shirt and light blue bell-bottoms, along with a pair of brown sandals.

Caroline then glared at Miranda. "You know our job Miranda!" she snapped.

Miranda hung her head sadly. "I know..." she muttered.

Caroline unfolded her arms. "Once we're done here we're leaving for Mobius immediately for more official business! We can't have _anything_ side track us! We have no time of day for such nonsense as romances and what not! We do are job and get out! Are we understood?!" she growled angrily.

Miranda paused. "Yes..." she muttered.

Caroline gave her one last glare. "Good..." she growled before walking into the kitchen.

Kelly looked at Mary and frowned, Mary frowning back as the two of them followed Caroline into the kitchen.

Miranda looked down and sighed before returning to her music, play a slow, sad rhythm.

_

* * *

Station Square: Main Street

* * *

_

Sonic and Knuckles eventually came to a skidding stop, allowing Sonic a chance to catch his breath, and Knuckles a chance to fall to the floor, he was just barley able to keep up with Sonic's high speeds.

Sonic let out a low whistle. "What a run!" he said.

Knuckles stood to his feet. "Easy for you to say..." he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Knuckles looked around, he knew that it was about time he began looking for the treasure huntress in all of her pride and glory.

"I'd better go find that bat girl and get my emerald back..." Knuckles growled angrily.

"Well, I'd say you'd already found her..." said a seductive tone from behind the very angered echidna.

"Huh?" Knuckles said as he turned around to see none other than the mighty treasure huntress herself, and standing beside her was none other than her dark ally, Shadow the hedgehog.

"Hi Knuxie." Rouge said as she gave a wave.

Knuckles blushed but shook it off.

Sonic walked up to them and smiled. "Hey Shadow! Hey Rouge!" he greeted politely.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. "Blue hedgehog..." he growled.

Rouge smiled. "Hey there blue boy!" she said.

Knuckles clenched his fists and walked right up to Rouge in the face

"WHAT DID YA DO WITH THE MASTER EMERALD?!" Knuckles screamed loudly for the whole city to hear.

Rouge arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wha?!" she questioned.

"YOU KNOW JUST WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BAT GIRL! YOU STOLE MY MASTER EMERALD, I SAW YOU IN THE ACT!" Knuckles roared angrily.

Shadow looked over at Knuckles. "And just what makes you so sure that it was Rouge who took it?" he questioned.

Rouge glared at Shadow. "I don't need your help with this fight thank you very much I can handle this one on my own!" she snapped angrily.

Shadow stared at her for a second before looking in another direction an grumbling out a 'hmpf!'

Rouge then turned her ferocious blue eyes back at Knuckles.

"I did _not_ take that precious emerald of yours!" Rouge yelled.

"OH YEAH!?" Knuckles roared.

"YEAH!" Rouge yelled as she threw a kick into the air.

Sonic smiled as he headed towards Knuckles and Rouge. "Now guys, I know that if we work this out we can-- ULUGH!" Sonic waled as the kick that Rouge had meant to throw at Knuckles, hit Sonic in the face instead, leaving him with a large red mark on his cheek and a bloody nose.

"Whoops..." Rouge said.

Shadow looked down at Sonic and arched an eyebrow before simply looking away again.

"MY FACE!" Sonic cried.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Knuckles roared as he pointed a hand at Sonic.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Sonic waled as he lightly touched his cheek, causing him to let out a yelp in pain.

"LOOK WHAT _I'VE_ DONE?! IT'S JUST AS MUCH YOUR FAULT AS IT IS MINE! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T BLAMED ME FOR STEALING THAT EMERALD!" Rouge roared.

"IT TOOK MY PARENTS SEVEN TRIES TO MAKE THIS BEAUTIFUL FACE! _SEVEN!_" Sonic cried unhappily.

"BUT YOU DID TAKE IT!" Knuckles roared as he threw a punch at Rouge who quickly and skillfully dodged it.

"NOW I'M GUNNA NEED TO GET PLASTIC SURGERY AND HIDE IN MY CLOSET BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE _CAT WOMAN_!" Sonic cried.

Shadow looked at Knuckles. "When was this emerald taken?" he asked.

Knuckles paused as Rouge 'hmpfed' crossed her arms, and looked away.

"...About two hours ago or so..." Knuckles said with a hand on his chin.

Rouge quickly turned around. "HA! Then I couldn't have been the one who took it! I was with Shadow the entire time!" Rouge said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Knuckles asked, overly alarmed.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "Are you deaf or do you just want me to repeat myself?" she scoffed.

Knuckles glared at her, as Sonic stood up.

"D-do you think it's broken?" he asked as he poked it lightly.

Knuckles glared at the blue blur. "SHUT UP! DON'T INTERRUPT CONVERSATIONS, YOUR NOSE IS FINE!" he roared angrily.

Shadow, who hadn't seemed to be taking part of this little argument, suddenly spoke up.

"Rouge _was_ in fact with me the entire time during the time that the Master Emerald went missing..." he said.

Sonic, who cheered up all of a sudden, even though his nose was bleeding terribly, smirked. "Doing _what_?" he asked slyly.

"**SMACK"**Rouge had slapped Sonic across the face.

"MY FACE!" Sonic yelled.

"Get your head out of the gutters!" Rouge growled.

Knuckles had had enough of his nonsense. "JUST LET US KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE DOING SO WE CAN FIND MY MASTER EMERALD!" he roared, outraged.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "If you _must_ know, it was official G.U.N business that you're not in on!" she said with a sly smirk.

Knuckles glared at her again. Now he was even more angered for now he had _no_ idea of where the Master Emerald was.

"GRRR! Fine!" Knuckles said.

Rouge smirked. "Se ya around Knuxie!" Rouge said as she blew him a kiss, causing Knuckles to blush deeper than the color of his already red fur.

Rouge then jumped into the air with Shadow trailing behind her.

"What was _that_ all about?..." Shadow asked.

Rouge shrugged. "Beats me. That knucklehead is to dumb to know his foot for his head!" Rouge said.

* * *

Knuckles stood there for a second, watching them go off before looking at Sonic and blinking. 

"Sonic? What happened to your face?" he asked.

* * *

**-In the next chapter, we'll find out just what Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge were doing two hours ago, can we solve the case of the missing Master Emerald? Or not? And just what's going to happen to Sonic's face? And where's Tails, Amy, and OMEGA? Stay tuned!**

**Shadow: Or leave, I could care less!**

**Me: Stay tuned!**

**Shadow:...whatever...**

**-Until Next Time Mis Amigos**


	4. GUN

**-FASESTTHINGALIVE34 Gives You: **Echoes of the Past: Chapter 3: G.U.N

**-Okay, yeah here's the next chapter.**

**-Disclaimer**

**Me: You know what to do!**

**Shadow: I hate my life...fasestthingalive34 does not own SEGA or its characters

* * *

**

_If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals._

-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Sirius Black

_

* * *

_

Night Babylon: Club Rouge

_Four Hours Ago

* * *

_

Shadow slowly and lazily opened his crimson eyes to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. The morning sunlight gently creped in through the cracks of the shades on Shadow's window, the morning light landing upon his eyes, causing him to close them again, not wanting to be disturbed by the break of daytime.

'_Morning already?'_ He thought to himself glumly as he groaned imperceptibly, knowing that it was time to awaken.

Today, Shadow had a training session with Rouge that had to be done for G.U.N, and he needed to be there within two hours.

Shadow slowly began to open his eyes again, but he was so tired, he could barely even do so. However he managed to open them up after a few minutes of suffering.

At first his vision was blurred but slowly it became clearer until he was able to see every little scratch, crack, and dot on his achromatic ceiling. Shadow groaned lowly again as he weakly sat up and massaged his temples with one of his un-gloved, charcoal colored hands.

Just what time was it anyways?

The still sleepy hedgehog turned his head to face the alarm clock that rang louder and louder as the seconds passed into minutes. The clock read 10:30 in shining green numbers.

Shadow sighed as he brushed the sleepiness away from his heavy eyes and blinked before scooting out of his bed.

Once the ebony hedgehog had both feet placed on the cushy, monotone carpet, he stretched his arms high up and let out a wide-mouthed yawn. He shook his head a couple of times to fully awaken himself.

He then languorously walked into the bathroom doorway.

Once he was in the meager bathroom he reached for the handle in the shower that controlled the temperature and water pressure, turning it up almost all the way, liking his showers hot, and took a step in.

He slowly moved his hands through his quills, the warm water pressing up against his silky black and rubicund fur was a good feeling to be completely awoken by. He lathered his body all over with a bar of soap until he was squeaky clean and ready to get out. He reached his hand towards the silver, wet, lever and turned the water off. He hopped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy, white towel and dried himself off before carelessly tossing it aside onto the toilet and walking over to the newly polished sink and taking out his tangerine toothbrush. He grabbed a tube of toothpaste and squeezed it onto his toothbrush. He brushed up and down, left to right until he spit and repeated a couple of times until he took one last spit into the sink and wiped off his face with a chalky colored face clothe as he walked out of the bathroom.

Once Shadow was out of the bathroom he walked over to the amber night stand that stood on the right hand side of his bed, and picked up his white gloves, with rose and sable markings on the wrist pads, sliding one onto each hand. He took the two golden gauntlets that had been placed to the left of his gloves. He picked up each one carefully and slipped them onto his writs. As each one was inserted into the gap that held them on his gloves, there was a high pitched, yet quiet, screeching sound that rang through out the room. A carmine light flashed as well, followed by a dull click.

The mysterious black hedgehog then slipped on two cerise colored, cotton socks onto his fast moving feet. He then made his way over to the mirror and stared into his complexion. His red and black quills were slightly out of order, so he fixed them by kneading through them a couple of times with one of his hands. He then moved his head from left to right to see if he looked alright before quickly heading downstairs.

* * *

Once the ebony hedgehog walked down the stairs he saw an ivory bat, Rouge to be exact, sitting at the kitchen table sipping some coffee.

"Morning Shadow." Rouge greeted cheerfully.

"Rouge." Shadow said flatly in response as he nodded his head, walking over to the kitchen counter to make something for himself to eat.

The gorgeous white bat turned to her dark ally and stared at him with those sapphire eyes of hers. "You're up late this morning." she said as she leaned back in her chair, taking another sip of her coffee. "How come?" she asked.

Shadow pulled a box of Cheerios out of one of Rouge's many oak kitchen cabinets. "I was up late last night..." he replied simply.

"Why so late?" Rouge asked curiously.

Shadow then made his way over to Rouge's refrigerator, opening it up and pulling out a gallon of whole milk and pouring it slowly into his cereal bowl. "Thinking." Shadow answered.

"About?" asked the huntress in a slight sing songy manner as she took yet another sip of her coffee.

Shadow sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Rouge solemnly. "Is it a complete necessity to stick your nose into everybody's business?" he asked as he picked up his spoon and took a scoop of his Cheerios, placing it into his mouth.

Rouge sighed with a shrug. "Well, you know me. I've gotta know everything and anything." she said as she stood up and placed her empty coffee mug into the sink and turning back Shadow. "Now hurry up, because of you and your little thinking session last night, we're gunna be late for work!" she snapped.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he began to eat his Cheerios faster. After five minutes Shadow slurped down the entire bowl, not leaving even a speck for the mice.

He stood up and set his bowl into the sink.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Rouge nodded as she and Shadow made their way towards the door. Shadow slipping on his red and black hover shoes in the meantime.

_

* * *

G.U.N. Headquarters

* * *

_

"Alright agents, it's the first Saturday of the month. You all know what that means correct?" asked a man in a fancy navy suite, with golden buttons going down the middle, he also had several different colored metals along his jacket, this man was obviously the commander.

"Yes sir..." the crowd said dully.

"Good." replied to commander.

The commander was a tall, tough built man. He never let one of his men go with out a good fight first, he liked to keep all of them, every single one, in their tip, top shape. He had two piercing, different colored eyes one ruby, one jade. Having two different eyes made him more of a terrifying man than he already looked. Those two eyes could pierce straight through the mind of any soldier or person who walked the streets. One of the commander's most well known tasks was going after none other than Shadow the Hedgehog when he seemed to be a threat to the government. But now, the two only saw each other as hating rivals.

The commander began to pace back and forth. "Now, somewhere within this base is a choa. Your mission is to retrieve this choa within the three hour time limit you are given." he boomed to his crowd.

"Oh, how cute..." Rouge muttered sarcastically.

The commander heard Rouge's words and slowly turned his abstract eyes upon Rouge. "You shall all be put into pairs. You and your partner must work together to complete this task." he said as he moved away from Rouge.

Rouge, sighed with slight relief.

"Who ever finds the choa first, gets the rest of the day off. But who ever doesn't..." he said as he narrowed his eyes and scanned his employees. "Will spend the rest of the day training with me..." he growled.

There was a slight intake of breath from the array of people that soon passed.

"I will allow you to choose your partners...begin..." growled the commander as he walked away into his office.

"Come on Shadow!" Rouge said as she nodded her head towards an open door.

Shadow nodded his head as well in agreement as the two of them ran into their mission.

* * *

Rouge and Shadow had been searching high and low for a good two hours, but the choa couldn't be found anywhere.

"Hmm..." Shadow muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Rouge asked.

Shadow looked around the room they were in. It had high, metal walls surrounded by all kinds of computers and technology, all of which seemed to be turned off. The floor they were walking on was made of metal as well.

"I feel as though we've been in this room before..." Shadow said as he looked around the room thoughtfully.

Rouge's ears perked up and her cerulean eyes went wide. "You mean to say that we've been doing nothing but running around in circles for two hours?!" she said, a tone of both shock and disappointment in her voice.

Shadow nodded. "It would appear as so." he said.

Rouge groaned and clapped her hands over her face, slowly dragging them down. She then sighed. "Well...we can't give up just yet." she said as she crossed her arms and looked at Shadow. "Come on, let's find a way out of here..." she said as she directed Shadow out of the computer lab.

* * *

As Rouge and Shadow advanced down a dark hallway, something caught the corner of Shadow's eye, a bright light that was creeping through the cracks of a partially opened door.

Shadow stopped in his tracks. "Rouge..." he began.

"Yeah?" Rouge asked casually, stopping as well.

"Have we checked in there yet?" Shadow asked as he pointed a finger towards the light.

Rouge arched an eyebrow and took a few steps closer towards the door, trying to peek her head into the doorway a little bit.

"I don't...think so..." she said as she opened up the door and smirked. "Let's check it out!" she said as she walked into the room, Shadow trailing behind her.

* * *

Once they were inside the room with the bright light, the pair decided to take a look around.

The walls were covered in high up, beige, file cabinets. The light appeared to be coming from sort of light bulb that was screwed into the ceiling.

"We should spilt up. If you find anything then tell me." Shadow said to the ivory bat beside him. Rouge nodded as the two of them took off.

Shadow walked along the file cabinets, searching high and low for that damn choa, for the sooner he found it, the sooner he could get the hell out of here.

As Shadow examined the file cabinets, he saw one that caught his particular interest. On the worn out, nearly tan, pealing label on one of the cabinets read the too familiar words to the black wind: Project SHADOW.

Shadow gazed at the cabinet for a while before deciding to make an attempt at opening it. He had a feeling that it would be lock, but to the Ultimate Life Form's surprise and slight pleasure, it wasn't. Once it was open Shadow saw files upon files of information stacked on top of each other.

"Hmm..." Shadow thought aloud as he picked up one of the old, worn, files and began to flip through all of the paper work until he decided to stop and read one page.

_24__th__ of May_

_Entry: 02394_

_Residence: Space Colony ARK_

_Subject: Project TERIOS_

_Project Terios has done it again! He nearly destroyed one of my laboratories_ _today while I was in the middle of checking upon Project SHADOW. Terios is obviously far more powerful than Shadow will ever be, he is truly the ultimate lifeform_, _and his stats are unbelievable seeing he, as well as Shadow, are only in their early development stages. However, Terios is far too violent and has many errors within himself. But unlike the prototype of Shadow, the Biolizard, Terios is smaller, far less destructive, and can control his thoughts and mind. _

_But Terios was only a minor experiment, a test, to see if the Ultimate Life Form could be cloned which was a success. I shall be putting Terios to sleep soon enough._

_Professor Gerald Robotnik_

Shadow's eyes widened. _'What is this?'_ he thought to himself odd thoughts beginning to run through his mind.

"SHADOW I FOUND IT!" called Rouge's voice in the distance.

Shadow shook the thought off for now and put the file back into file cabinet, closing it securely before running off to Rouge.

Rouge carried the small, white choa in her arms the whole way back.

"I'm calling it Little Treasure Huntress The Second" Rouge said as she pet the choa's head slowly.

Shadow arched an eyebrow at her. "We aren't keeping that _thing,_ Rouge..." he said.

Rouge rolled her eyes and waved a hand at him. "I know, I know! Don't jump out of your shoes. Having something to take care of would be too much work for me! I mean, I'm always up and about. Where would I ever find the time to feed it and bathe it, and play with it anyways? Too much work for me!" she said happily.

"Why would you call it _The Second_ anyways?" Shadow asked after a brief silence.

Rouge laughed nervously. "Well, back in high school me and some of my friends thought it'd be cool to...well...never mind..." Rouge said as the room where the had met the commander came into view.

* * *

"Well done you two. You may now have the rest of today off." the commander said as he accepted the choa from Shadow and Rouge. The commander then turned and glared at his army of men and women. "As for the rest of you." he began. "You get to spend the rest of your day here with me, training till you bleed. Are we understood?" he snapped.

"SIR YES SIR!" The crowed chimed.

"Good-day to the two of you. I expect to see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend." the commander said as he turned his back to the bat and the hedgehog.

Rouge gave the group a toothy smirk and saluted. "Have a nice day..." she said with a chuckle as she and Shadow left the building.

_

* * *

Station Square: Main Street

* * *

_

Shadow and Rouge walked along the side walk of the busy street. It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing, flowers were blooming and children were outside playing all different kinds of games.

"Isn't it such a lovely day Shadow?" Rouge asked as she took in a swiff of the mid afternoon breeze.

But Shadow wasn't really listening to Rouge, he had his mind focused on that article he had read earlier.

'_Project Terios...just who...or what is it?'_ Shadow thought to himself as he tried to figure out yet another mystery of his confusing past that could have even Tails dumbfounded.

"Shadow? Hello? Anyone home?" Rouge asked as she waved a face in front of Shadow, trying to get his attention.

Shadow then blinked and looked up at Rouge. "Huh?" he questioned.

Rouge stared at him for a second with slight concern, but then 'hmpfed', crossed her arms and turned in the other direction.

"Ya know." Rouge began. "It's rude to tune out on a lady like that." she said, not really expecting a full apology.

Shadow looked down at his shoes and then back up at Rouge. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. What were saying?" he asked.

Rouge blinked and the smiled. "It was nothing." She then turned to Shadow that beautiful smile still plastered on her face. "I was thinking, seeing we have the day off, I thought you and I could go and--" but Rouge was cut off in mid sentence when she heard something.

"I'd better go find that bat girl and get my emerald back..." growled and angry, familiar voice.

Rouge's smile went wider. "Knucklehead..." she said as she ran up from behind the scarlet echidna.

Shadow frowned slightly. He was hoping that he and Rouge might be able to spend the day together...not being a date...but it seemed as though she would rather spend it with Knuckles...not Shadow...

Shadow then slowly followed Rouge.

"Well I'd say you've already found her..." Rouge said to Knuckles in a seductive tone.

After that Rouge and Knuckles got into a long fight over the Master Emerald as Sonic got kicked in the nose for making a sad attempt at stopping the battle. Both Rouge and Shadow decided to take off after being proven as innocent.

_

* * *

Angel Island_

_Two Hours before the fight between Knuckles and Rouge

* * *

_

Knuckles stood on the edge of the shrine of the Master Emerald. The shrine was old and crumbling. The once bright green, painted designs along it's walls were now black and slowly beginning to wear and chip away. But one thing stood out over all, a large, kelly green emerald that gleamed in pride, placed in the center of the shrine. This stone was known as the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald kept the island of which it was protected on, Angel Island, floating in the sky. The duty to protect it was passed down from generation to generation of echidna tribes. The current guardian was a crimson echidna by the name of Knuckles, also, the last echidna to inhabit Angel Island. Knuckles was a strong built, lean guardian who never let down on his duties. He had violet eyes that were always on watch for intruders. He stood his ground and wasn't afraid to pick a fight, not even with a girl. He always remained loyal to his duties day in and day out, not matter what the circumstances should be.

Knuckles' stunning amethyst eyes darted from left to right as he stood on top of the shrine with his arms crossed, watching for anyone who might be lurking in the woods somewhere. Nowadays was starting to get somewhat tough with the ferocious protector's new and beautiful rival, Rouge the bat, strutting around, always trying to take the Master Emerald from under nose when she thought he wasn't looking.

Knuckles took in a deep breath and let it out in a low sigh. It was a gorgeous day and he would much rather be spending it someplace else. The guardian then focused his attention on a large waterfall. The waterfall roared loudly as it crashed into lake below it. White foam rose high into the air from the bottom and slowly made it's way to the top, evaporating in the process. Knuckles sighed again, the waterfall was so mystifying, it relaxed him and cleared his mind with just one glace. But it was then when he heard something, a rustling of some sort.

Knuckles turned his head to his left sharply.

"WHO'S THERE?!" The guardian roared viciously.

But it was just then when managed to catch the silhouette of a very grown woman in the distance with a large sack on her back, in this sack was obviously the Master Emerald. She blew Knuckles a kiss and jumped up into the tree right above her.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Knuckles roared as he went chasing after the girl. But it was no use, she had already made her escape.

Knuckles glared angrily towards the powder blue sky. "I'll get you back Master Emerald...even if it's the last thing I do..." he growled as he began to glide off of the island.

_

* * *

Station Square: Main Street_

_Right After Knuckles and Rouge's fight_

_With Shadow and Rouge

* * *

_

"So Shads?" Rouge began.

Shadow arched an eyebrow at the treasure huntress.

Rouge smiled at him. "How bout the two of us do something today?" she said.

"Like what?" Shadow asked flatly.

Rouge shrugged. "I dunno, maybe we could go and get some lunch or something." she suggested.

Shadow had no response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rouge said as she sighed slightly. "Let's go!" she said as she directed Shadow into the Amethyst Bar and Grill; where Sonic and Knuckles had eaten earlier.

_

* * *

With Sonic and Knuckles

* * *

_

Sonic had a hand cupped on his nose as Knuckles watched the azure hero whimper slightly in pain.

"Maybe Tails can fix your nose?" Knuckles suggested.

Sonic arched an eyebrow questionably at Knuckles. "The little guy is no doctor Knux." he said.

Knuckles crossed his arms and glared at Sonic. "Yeah but that kid is always coming up with crazy gadgets and nick knacks of sorts, so it's worth a shot!" he growled.

"Why can't I just see a doctor or something?" Sonic asked.

"Because doctors will charge you and Tails wont! That's why!" Knuckles snapped angrily.

Sonic winked at his crimson friend. "Good point, let's pay little dude a visit shall we?" he said.

Knuckles nodded as the two of them ran off to Tails' workshop in Emerald Town.

_

* * *

With Shadow and Rouge

* * *

_

Shadow and Rouge were sitting at a small round table. Shadow had one hand placed on his chin as he drummed his fingers on the table while gazing out the window at a repair shop across the street. Rouge on the other hand was skimming through her menu.

Rouge then lowered her menu a little bit so she could let her aqua eyes ley upon the ultimate life form.

"Aren't ya getting anything Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow looked over at the ivory bat. "Nope." he said simply.

Rouge put her menu down on her table and rolled her eyes at Shadow.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"You need to get something! It'll look silly if you just sit here doing nothing!" Rouge snapped.

"I can look as "silly" as I want to, so what if I'm not hungry? You're the one that dragged me here!" Shadow growled as he crossed his arms and looked out the window. It's funny, seeing how _he_ was the one that wanted to spend the day with Rouge a little earlier when she saw Knuckles. But now it seems as though he'd rather have spent it by himself.

"Please Shadow, just get _something_!" Rouge scoffed as she went back to flipping through her menu.

Shadow sighed. "Fine! I'll get a water. Happy?" he snarled.

Rouge was about to say something until a bell rang.

Rouge and Shadow both looked over and realized that a large robot had clopped it's way into the bar. The robot stood at almost five feet. It had glowing garnet colored eyes that it would use to scan living organisms. The top of his head was topaz yellow while other various parts were charcoal and rose. On its left shoulder pad, in red, was the symbol that meant "the end" or other wise known as OMEGA. And surely enough this was the creation of Dr. Eggman, E-123 Omega.

"Omega?" Shadow said just above a whisper.

Rouge turned to Shadow. "What's he doing here?" she questioned.

Shadow shook his head as if not knowing.

"Hey Omega!" Rouge called.

Omega stopped walking and slowly turned his head over to Shadow and Rouge's direction. He said nothing for a moment, as he his scanned their bodies. But he soon turned his head away.

"Greetings, Shadow and Rouge." Omega said in his low mechanical voice as he began to walk towards the bar.

Shadow and Rouge watched Omega curiously as he walked away from them.

"I have come here to speak with Caroline the Hawk." Omega roared as he approached the bar and stopped.

Seconds later, a light blue hawk that had severed Sonic earlier that day walked out of the kitchen.

Caroline nodded. "E-123, it's good to see you again." she said before poking her head into the kitchen window. "Yo! Kelly, Mary! Serve our customers. Miranda, come with Omega and I, there are some matters that must be discussed." she said.

A few moments later a forest green fox, Kelly, a lavender echidna, Miranda, and a pale yellow fox, Mary stepped out of the kitchen.

"Omega, we'll speak in the other room. Come on Miranda." Caroline ordered as she, the echidna, and E-123 walked through a large wooden door, out of eye shot.

Kelly and Mary then turned their attention to a slightly baffled Shadow and Rouge.

"Hi!" Kelly greeted happily.

Rouge and Shadow nodded as their greeting.

"How may we help you?" Mary asked politely.

Rouge then looked at her menu and then back up at the two fox girls.

"I'm going to have a salad." Rouge said.

Mary quickly scratched that onto a piece of paper. "Good choice! That's what I would choose!" she said joyfully.

"That's cause you're a vegetarian." Kelly said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Mary glared at her co-worker. "Whats wrong with being a vegetarian?" she growled.

Kelly blinked. "Nothing!" she said.

Mary scoffed. "Good!" she said.

Kelly then chuckled slightly as she turned back to Rouge. "Sorry 'bout that." she said.

Rouge smiled a little bit.

"Would you like anything else?" Kelly asked.

Rouge shook her head. "No thank you." she said.

Mary then turned to Shadow. "And you sir?" she asked.

Shadow looked back out the window and crossed his arms. "I'm just going to have a glass of water..." he said lowly.

Mary nodded. "Okay!" she said as she wrote down Shadow's order as well.

"Your orders will be ready momentarily." Kelly said as Mary had already headed into the kitchen.

Kelly was about to turn around until Shadow stopped her.

"Waitress!" Shadow barked.

Kelly turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

Shadow looked over at her. "What's up with Omega?" he asked.

Kelly frowned a little. "Um...what do you mean?" she asked.

Shadow glared at her. "I _mean_ what's he doing here?" he asked a little bit impatiently.

By now Kelly's smile had completely vanished.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's private business..." Kelly said as she drooped her ears a little bit.

Shadow rolled his eyes and looked back out the window as Kelly strolled away after Mary.

Rouge looked a Shadow with a slight hint of worry in her face, but not for Shadow, but for Omega. She had no idea of what he could be getting himself into.

'_Omega, what's going on?'_ Shadow thought to himself.

_

* * *

At Tails' Workshop

* * *

_

"So Sonic, is that any better?" asked a golden-yellow, two tailed fox boy with beryl colored eyes. This fox boy was Sonic's best friend, or known as Miles Prower, only he went by thee nick name that Sonic had given him longa ago, back when the two first met, Tails.

Sonic gave tails a thumbs up. "Much! Thanks big guy!" he said as he gave Tails a high five.

The walls of the workshop were covered in all different kinds of books and posters of complicated looking machine and air planes. The floor was made completely of hardwood and with scattered furniture here and there such as chairs and a emerald sofa. The size of the workshop was good for such a small fox boy.

Seconds later the door to Tails' workshop slammed open.

Everyone turned their heads around and saw a panting, blush pink hedgehog. Her apparel was a dahlia-red dress with white trimming along the bottom, with matching boots. Around the rim of her gloves were two golden bracelets. And on her head was a vermeil head band, causing three pink bangs to stick out of her head. She had the same emerald green eyes as Sonic. This hedgehog girl was known as Amy Rose.

"Hey Tails!" Amy greeted happily in her high-pitched voice.

Sonic gulped as he shifted on his toes a little bit. If there was one thing that everyone knew about Amy, it was that she had an undying love for Sonic the Hedgehog, and she would never give up on her dream of being married to the blue blur.

Amy then noticed that Sonic was standing almost right next her.

"Sonic!" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's...nice...to...see...you...too...Amy...But...do...you...think...that...you...could...let...go...of...me...I...can't...breath!" Sonic chocked as Amy loosened her grip on Sonic.

Sonic began gasping for air as he slowly rubbed his sore neck.

"Sorry!" Amy apologized.

Knuckles, who was standing in a corner with his arms crossed looked up at the three friends.

"I'd better get going." he said lowly.

Tails looked over at Knuckles and frowned. "Why so soon?" he asked.

"The Master Emerald was stolen and I'd better go and get it back before this all gets too out of hand." he said.

"Stolen?" Amy questioned.

Knuckles glared at her. "It's when something's taken with out permission." he snapped.

Amy placed her hands on her hips and returned Knuckles' glare. "I know what stolen means thank you very much!" she growled.

Knuckles rolled his plum eyes.

"Wait a sec. Knuckles, just when was the Master Emerald stolen?" Tails asked.

"About three hours ago. Why?" Knuckles said as he took a few steps closer to Tails.

Tails placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm, that's funny..." he said thoughtfully.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked up at his three friends. "Well, I heard on the news about an hour ago that a chaos Emerald was stolen from Station Square Museum late last night." he said.

Sonic chuckled slightly. "Sound familiar eh?" he said, recalling as to when Shadow had stole a chaos emerald about a year ago when he was working for Eggman.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. A little creepy huh? That it happened almost exactly a year later?" he said with a slight laugh.

Amy and Sonic nodded.

"Stop getting off topic!" Knuckles snapped.

"Sorry..." Tails said as he dropped his ears.

Knuckles crossed his arms again. "Now, did they any other information on the thief?" he asked.

Tails placed a hand on his chin. "Well, all they got was that it was stolen by a woman, but that's it." he said.

Knuckles' eyes widened. "A woman stole the Master Emerald!" he said.

Sonic looked over at Knuckles. "Sounds like a case! Tell ya what why don't Amy, Tails and I help you find the Master Emerald?" he asked.

"No way!" Knuckles snapped, startling everyone.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because, it's my duty to protect the Master Emerald, and no one else's." he said as he made his way to the door.

"Now, I'm going out to find it, good bye!" he said as he opened the door and left.

* * *

**okay, yeah...**

**-Until next time mis amigos**


End file.
